Życie to wybieg
Życie to wybieg — piosenka oraz klip promocyjny filmu My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Rarity śpiewa w niej o ukazywaniu własnej wyjątkowości na przykładzie mody. Klip został opublikowany kilka miesięcy po premierze filmu na kanale Hasbro Studios Shorts na YouTubie 1 kwietnia 2015 (czasu polskiego) wraz z Mogę zmienić się oraz Wieczna przyjaźń. Polska wersja została upubliczniona na kanale My Little Pony: Equestria Girls Polska na YouTubie 15 września 2015. Wszystkie postaci na wybiegu, czyli Rarity, Cheerilee, Lyra Heartstrings, Sweetie Drops, Roseluck oraz Amethyst Star noszą takie same stroje jak ich lalki, a ludzkie wersje tych ostatnich zostały ujawnione po raz pierwszy właśnie w tych zabawkach. Jest z nimi także Derpy, mimo że nie ma lalki zrobionej na jej podobieństwo. Wersja polska :Rarity ::Życie to wybieg (wybieg) ::Powiem wam, co na myśli mam ::Słuchajcie, życie to wybieg (wybieg) ::Pora, by to, co ci w duszy gra ::Rozjaśnił bla-a-ask ::Rozjaśnił bla-a-ask ::Życie to wybieg ::Właśnie tak je widzę ::Znajdź piękno i spraw ::By je zobaczył świat ::Moda wnet rozsławi cię ::I uczucia twoje też ::Wierz mi, wiem, co mówię ::Bo sama robię tak od lat ::(Oh oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh) Życie to wybieg ::Panem losu bądź i żyj tak, jak chcesz ::Nie zapomnij kochać, bo to ważne jest (życie to wybieg) ::Nie bój się pokazać, że styl własny masz ::Swoje rób, a wkrótce pokocha cię świat (życie to wybieg) ::Panem losu bądź i żyj tak jak chcesz ::Nie zapomnij kochać, bo to ważne jest (życie to wybieg) ::Nie bój się pokazać, że styl własny masz ::Swoje rób, a wkrótce pokocha cię świat (życie to wybieg) ::Życie to wybieg (wybieg) ::Powiem wam, co na myśli mam ::Słuchajcie, życie to wybieg (wybieg) ::Pora, by to, co ci w duszy gra ::Rozjaśnił bla-a-ask ::Rozjaśnił bla-a-ask ::Rozjaśnił bla-a-ask ::Rozjaśnił bla-a-ask ::Rozjaśnił blask Tekst (wersja angielska) :Rarity ::Life is a runway (runway) ::Listen, here's what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Life is a runway ::When you see it my way ::Take all the good inside ::Make it beautiful ::Fashion is a way to start ::Showing what's in your heart ::Call it superficial ::I call it irrefutable ::(Oh oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh, oh, oh) ::(Oh-whoa-oh) Life is a runway ::You can be the girl that you want to be ::With a little love and some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don't be scared to show you have personal style ::Just go do your thing, you'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::You can be the girl that you want to be ::With a little love and some accessories (life is a runway) ::Don't be scared to show you have personal style ::Just go do your thing, you'll make everyone smile (life is a runway) ::Life is a runway (runway) ::I'll show you what it's all about ::I tell you, life is a runway (runway) ::Time to bring what's on the inside out ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the li-i-i-i-ight ::Into the light Kategoria:Piosenki z animowanych klipów Kategoria:Klipy animowane